Mavis Vermilion (Tales)/History
History Tenrou Jade arc In X679, Mavis, as a child, worked for the Red Lizard Guild, where she would either clean the guild's floor, the members' clothes or even make food. This was due to her parents' untimely death; she was forced to pay back her parents' debts to the guild and contribute to the guild that sustained her. Although, she was mistreated, she vowed never to cry, as her parents once told her that fairies never approached those who were cry-babies.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-7 In the year X679, Mavis awoke to find that her guild, Red Lizard, was under attack by another: Blue Skull. Running through the battlefield terrified, Mavis found the Guild Master's daughter, Zera, trapped under a pile of collapsed building. Mavis freed Zera and quickly rushed them towards a nearby forest, though Zera was hesitant to go and didn't want to abandon her guild or father. Convincing the girl that she can live on with her memories of them in her heart and that her life is more important, Mavis was shocked when the wounded Zera suddenly asked if they could be friends, as she had never had a true companion since her parents' untimely deaths. Though Mavis quickly agreed to Zera's request, she turned to see that the young girl had fallen to the ground. Despite shaking her, Zera lied immobile with Mavis crying desperately over her.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 2-19 Seven years later in Timeline, three mysterious men arrived on Tenrou Island, commenting on the beautiful climate. Standing in the shadows of the forest, Mavis smiled at them.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 20 As she sat and hummed to herself, she was approached by Zera, who scolded her for her dilly-dallying and stated that they agreed to clean out the library; remembering the day that Blue Skull attacked and left them as the sole survivors on Tenrou Island, the two girls got to work, though stop when Zera said she could hear somebody approaching. Zera hid as a man walks into the room, screaming in shock when he saw Mavis standing nearby as he thought the island was deserted. Mavis soon tricked the man into revealing that he is a treasure hunter by the name of Yuri Dreyar, and that he and his comrades came to the island in search of the rare Tenrou Jade artifact. Mavis told Yuri that the item is a relic of her people and that she will not tell him where it is or let him have it. Yuri, however, was determined to get the information out of Mavis and proposed a game of wits: should he win, he will be told the Tenrou Jade's location; should Mavis win, Yuri had to take her on his travels to meet fairies.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-12 The game was one of guessing information about the opponent and Mavis quickly loses the practice round she requested to test the waters. Confident in his upcoming victory, Yuri set up a Judgement Field and began the game.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 13-20 Through a tactic that astonished Yuri, Mavis managed to win the game, though before she could celebrate her victory, Warrod and Precht arrived to inform Yuri that they found the Tenrou Jade's resting place, but that the artifact was already gone. Shocked, Mavis and Yuri both confirmed the claim with their own eyes, with Mavis telling the men that she believed Blue Skull took the relic seven years ago during their raid. The men seemed hesitant to go out of their way to find a Mage Guild, though Mavis declared that she will help them and demanded they take her with them to the mainland. Despite being hesitant, the men eventually agreed, and that night prepared to leave; Yuri helped Mavis pack her belongings and is introduced to Zera. The man seems uncomfortable with the girl and tried to tell Mavis something, though the little girl ignored him, as she was excited for their upcoming adventure.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-20 Some time later, the group arrived in Hargeon Town and Precht decided to go scout around for intelligence on Blue Skull with Mavis by his side. The two end up in a bar talking to a tender, though are told that nobody in the area had heard of Blue Skull. Mavis, however, deduced through reason that the bartender was lying and, after he was called out, the man revealed that he himself is a Blue Skull member and trapped Mavis and Precht in a Magic Circle they are forbidden from leaving. As he planned to eliminate them, Mavis realized that one of the glyphs in the circle was false and steps out, using her Magic to intimidate the bartender into giving them everything they need, much to Precht's shock and admiration.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 2-18 Using the man's information, Mavis and her friends headed towards Magnolia Town, the apparent location of the Blue Skull headquarters. As they traveled, she slowly grew closer to the three treasure hunters as they talked and bonded, and came to trust them quite a bit. One night when they stopped to camp, Mavis spoke to Zera, with the girl asking her to teach her Magic for self-defense. Mavis agreed, and together the two swam, reminiscing about their time on the island. Some time later, the group arrived at Magnolia Town, though are shocked to find it barren and demolished with a humongous Dragon skeleton perched on what once was the famous Kardia Cathedral.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 2-18 They soon encountered an old man who told them that Magnolia's dilapidated state was due to the presence of Blue Skull in the city, but before he could continue he was suddenly killed by some Blue Skull members who turned on the group. Precht, Warrod, and Yuri easily defeated them but the noise attracted a much larger force. Mavis immediately reacted to their presence, having created an army of soldiers with her Illusion Magic, which frightened her opponents and caused them to stop. She asked to see their Master who eventually walked out from the crowd of Blue Skull members. Mavis demanded the Tenrou Jade to be returned lest she unleash her power, but the Blue Skull Master was unfazed and saw through her Magic, dispelling it himself and sending his subordinates in to attack. Yuri and Precht were injured in the ensuing melee (the latter having lost his eye), but Warrod recovered them and pushed through to escape into the forest with Mavis and Zera.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 2-18 While recovering in the forest, Mavis volunteered to collect some water and think upon her actions. At a nearby pond, looking at her reflection, she was surprised by a young man bursting from the water. The man, Zeref, quickly dressed himself and prepared to leave, not wanting to cause her harm due to dangerous Magic. Much to his surprise, however, Mavis correctly deduced the nature of his Magic, which she recognized as also being a curse cast upon him. She asked if he was lonely and he responded that he was unsure, but happy to have merely talked to her, but quickly tried to leave lest he accidentally hurt her. Mavis then summoned a large number of animals to ease Zeref of his loneliness and asked him if he could teach her and her friends Magic. He agreed and for the next few days taught the group various types of Magic, resulting in Mavis calling herself the "Black Wizard".Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-18 After briefing her peers of their plan within the forest, they all moved out into the city, where Mavis stood idle alongside Zera within a rampaging crowd in Magnolia.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-7 Upon encountering Geoffrey within the blazed city, Mavis attempted to strike fear into him by threatening to take revenge over the Tenrou Island massacre. After being called out on her illusion, she revealed that they had isolated him away from the city.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 12-17 After being warned not to touch the Tenrou Jade, Mavis disregarded his warning, until Geoffrey informed her that if the Jade is touched, it will destroy all of Magnolia, leaving Mavis astonished.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Page 20 Mavis, accompanied by Zera, made her way to the Kardia Cathedral, where she saw Yuri and Precht; after some brief banter, she asked if Yuri had the Tenrou Jade, which he affirmed, but stated that he had no desire to hand it over. Mavis told him to drop the stone as it carried extremely dark, dangerous properties that they were all unaware of, however Yuri did not believe this and obstinately refused, even in spite of Precht's plea to drop the stone as well. Mavis then watched as the Tenrou Jade engulfed Yuri in light, after which the skeletal blue Dragon above them came to life and started ravaging Magnolia. Mavis quickly deduced that Yuri was overwhelmed by the Tenrou Jade and became fused with the Dragon skeleton, and then immediately resolved to try and bring Yuri back to his senses. She, however, failed and was nearly killed by Yuri until Precht saved her at the last second. Precht resolved at that point to kill Yuri, but Mavis continued to refuse to do so, and claimed that although she may not be a treasure hunter, she would save Yuri and Magnolia and protect her friends, as she hunts the treasure of friendship.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 2-19 Mavis, quickly running out of options, decided to use the dangerous Magic Law, taught to her by Zeref as a means of protecting others even if it threatened her life in return. She lured Yuri to her by casting an illusion of gold coins showering down over Magnolia, which caused a hint of Yuri's avaricious nature to emerge and go after the coins despite being under control of the Tenrou Jade. Mavis then leaped onto the Dragon skeleton and prepared to use the spell even though Zera pleaded with her not to, knowing that Mavis hadn't had ten years to complete and promised not to use it until then, because in an incomplete state the price at which it needed to be cast was unpredictable and could potentially kill her. Zera, having jumped on the skeleton to protect her, was urged by Mavis to flee and get someplace safer while she protected her friends. Mavis wished to make her adventure with everyone be a fond experience to look back on, refusing to let it end in tragedy. As Zera reaffirmed she was Mavis's dear friend, the skeleton threw her into the air. Mavis used this opportunity to land in front of the Dragon head and cast Law, releasing Yuri from the Tenrou Jade in a blinding burst of light. The skeleton crumbled apart and the Jade shattered, restoring Yuri to his former self. However, afterward, Mavis collapsed on the ground, unresponsive.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 2-19 Later, Mavis was taken to a specialist who told her that due to using the incomplete version of Law, Mavis would no longer be able to grow. Mavis then went into a forest, where Yuri later found her and tearfully apologized, but she comforted him and told him that it was her choice. A little bit after this, they sat down and talked and Yuri told Mavis that they would be friends "until the very end." He then said that because they are friends, he had to tell her that Zera wasn't real, but an illusion of her own creation.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 2-19 Mavis tried to point out Zera to Yuri, but he reaffirmed that he could not see her. Zera then confirmed Yuri's beliefs, admitting to Mavis that she died during the Blue Skull's Raid and had been a creation of Mavis' Magic ever since that day. In disbelief, Mavis tried to argue the fact, though Zera showed that she was already starting to fade away now that Mavis had become aware of her non-existence. Mavis began to break down, but Zera comforted her, promising Mavis that they will always be together in her heart. Mavis ultimately accepted the fact that Zera wasn't real, which allowed Yuri to see her; Zera entrusted Yuri with the job of looking after Mavis before disappearing completely.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 2-18 Later, Mavis tells Yuri, Precht, and Warrod that she wants to start a Mage guild. Despite their initial reluctance, they agree and leave Sylph Labyrinth to help found the guild. In April of X686, Mavis and the others built the guild building, and all four took a photo as a sign that Fairy Tail had been born.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-19 Mavis later entrusted the guild to Precht to serve as its second master,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 2-3 and, in gratitude, after her death the members of Fairy Tail made her a grave on Fairy Tail's holy grounds: Tenrou Island. Post Tenrou Jade Shortly after the formation of Fairy Tail, war had broken out and Mages were used as soldiers for the Second Trade War. Mavis, acting as a strategist, ordered the soldiers to have the left wing retreat. The other soldiers were flabbergasted by such an order and told her that doing so would ruin everything. Mavis explained what the enemy would be thinking and said she could think of 49 ways to deal with the problem but first the left wing needs to retreat. With that having been taken care of, Yury, Precht and Warrod joked around about Mavis being a princess before they, and the rest of the guild members, stepped out into battle themselves with Mavis having told them that she believes in them. After the battle concludes, the other soldiers looked in in disbelief as Fairy Tail defeated the countless enemy numbers by themselves. Back at the guild, the members celebrated but Mavis sulked, telling Yury she wonders how many lives were lost that day and wondering how much longer the war would last as she wanted to go on an adventure. After the war ended, Mavis walked out into the woods were she came upon Zeref once more. Mavis, excited to see him, jumped at him but Zeref told her not to come near as he is cursed. Mavis ignored him and hugged him anyway. She then told him that thanks to him, they won their fight. After some light conversation, Zeref decided to reveal his true identity to Mavis as the Black Mage Zeref. Mavis yelled that he is nothing like the stories, although Zeref remarked they are mostly true. She then looked at him and told him he has very kind eyes, causing Zeref to say she has such innocence. Mavis struck up more conversation then by saying Yury was to be a father soon. Zeref commented that it seemed odd for that boy to be a father but Mavis stated that it had been 10 years. He commented that Mavis had not changed though, to which Mavis replied that it was the cost she paid for using Law. Zeref then informed her that it is not that she had stopped aging, but rather that she had become immortal like him. He then asked if she had chosen what kind of lives she would be taking. Zeref explained that she had the same curse as him, that the more she cared about life, the more people would die. She told him that no one had died around her, but he remarked that it was likely due to the war and that she had seen life differently because of it, as such she does not know the true meaning of taking a life. Mavis then broke into tears, asking how he could say such things. Zeref simply smirked and stated he is everything the rumors made him out to be. As she ran off crying, Zeref said she had always had the power to walk alongside him. While she ran back to the guild, crying that she does know the value of life, Yury's son was born.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Pages 6-20 Mavis was requested to name the newborn child and she decided to name him "Makarov", after a prince she once read about. As the guild members began cheering, Yury's wife, Rita, suddenly died, and Mavis blamed herself for it, Zeref's words echoing on her mind. She ran away from the guild, and lived a solitary life away from people she could potentially take the lives of, after discovering her curse of Ankhseram was now active and she couldn't control it. A year later, Zeref found her, looking skinny and depraved but otherwise alive, despite not eating for half a year. Zeref responds by telling Mavis that there is no way for them to die while under the curse, even if their heads were taken off. Begging for release from the curse, Mavis asked Zeref to kill her, but he informs her that even he can't do this, nor can she kill him, and in lieu of wishing for death, has decided to make the most of the curse's effects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 2-11 Zeref discussed his plans to create an empire and start a war with Mavis, but as he spoke on, Mavis noticed that his words began to contradict his motives, and some of the things he thought were distortions of his thoughts brought about by the curse, watching Zeref wrestle between a desire to see his brother and live on, and the curse then making him desire to destroy his brother and himself. As Mavis tried to comfort him, she felt a relatable sadness towards Zeref's suffering, and this brought her out of her despair. Crying heavily, she finally responds by hugging him, and promising that they will stay together. A teary eyed Zeref admitted how he had never loved anyone this much before, and the two shared a kiss. Unfortunately, it was one that took Mavis' life away due to the effects of their shared curse. This act of love between the two wizards with the curse was the highest contradiction of its power. This caused the effects of the curse to reach to grow far more potent in light of this love, able to take away even the immortal life it granted. Though Mavis was supposed to be unable to die, she seemingly perished, leaving Zeref to cry over her body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 2-12 Afterwards, Mavis' body was taken to Precht by Zeref. He sensed Magical power still emanating from her heart, so, in his despair to save her, he trapped her in a giant lacrima in the guild basement, performing various regenerative experiments on her before figuring out that she was under Ankhseram's curse. Continuing the experiments on her long after he became Master, Precht's intellect combined with Mavis' own immortal life force gave birth to the eternal Magic Fairy Heart, an infinite source of Magic power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 2-11 Fairy Tail : Return of Lords Mavis was happy to see Luchia to rejoin the guild again. Through the series, their encounter and adventure had been revealed. References Category:Histories Category:Main Characters